Sburb High 20
by Re-ReandDimitriaDarkBFF
Summary: You are attending a new high school, Sburb High. You are confused and disoriented... But what new adventures does this school have in store for you?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck! *cries and rolls away*)

Your name I (f/n) (l/n) and you are a new student at Sburb High. You have (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Currently, you were lost. Yeah, you knew that the school was gonna be big, but THIS big!? You clenched the hem of your shirt in frustration. (That seems to be something that Dimitria Dark seems to do a lot... Wonder where that came from...) You were going to be late! You noticed three people at the end of the hallway. There was a girl with long brown hair wearing dark purple T-shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath and black jeans, another girl with shorter reddish-brown hair wearing a blue tank top and denim shorts, and an albino boy wearing a red T-shirt and jeans. He was holding something out to the brunette-haired girl and looking down.  
You could see the blush forming on his pale skin. The girl looked shocked at first, but she smiled a bit and hugged him. The other girl noticed you and ran over. "Hey! You need something?" she asked. "Oh! Uh, do you know where the Principal's office is?" you asked. She nodded and grabbed your wrist. "Yep! Just hold on!" A bright flash blinded you. When you regained your eyesight, you were in front of the Principal's office. "So it was this close, huh?" You muttered. "No, actually, we're on the other side of the school." She said to you. A bright light started to surround her. "Wait!" You exclaimed. "What's your name?" You asked her. "Marie." She answered and smiled. The light flared out and she was gone. Now, to see the Principal.

End of Mission!

Stats:

Intelligence: 7 (+4)

Charm: 5 (+2)

Strength: 6 (+1)

Friends:

Marie

(Check Stats?)

You decided to check.

Marie's stats: you can change your stats if you want

Intelligence: 30

Charm: 20

Strength: 23

Wow! You were gonna have to work hard to get on her level.

(For those of you who don't know Marie is Re-Re)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck! *cries and rolls away*)

~* Chapter 2- *~

You cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. The room was almost pitch black; the only light coming from the doorway where you stood. "U-uh, hello?" You asked shakily. A dark and slightly sinister chuckle came from a corner of the room. Oh, dear Gog help you. This place was run by a crazy person. You felt for a light switch and, surprisingly, found one. Almost immediately, you flipped it on and whatever was in the corner hissed. It was a man that looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had unruly black hair that stuck out in random spots. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple ribcage and black pants. He looked…Strange. But still! You don't just judge a person by their looks!

Smiling, you walked up to the strange man and helped him up. He looked surprised; but you could see the slightest glint of happiness in his eyes. "Now, who the hell are you?" He asked you. "I'm (f/n) (l/n), the new girl at this school. I'm guessing you're the principal?" He nodded and handed you your schedule and a map of the school. "Now get out of here before I change my mind." You quickly left.

End of Mission!

Stats:

Intelligence: 11(+ 5)

Charm: 7(+0)

Strength: 8(+2)

You checked your schedule and the time. It was about 11:30, which meant swimming. You smacked your forehead and sighed; you had forgotten you bathing suit! You decided to go anyways. You pull out your map and follow the directions.

~*Time Skip*~

You walked into the room and stopped. It was complete chaos. People were jumping into the pool like the zombies in World War Z, others were throwing each other into the freezing water. Your eyes wide in shock, you looked around for a calmer area. You were walking along the edge when you felt a hand wrap around you ankle. Your scream went unheard as the person dragged you under. You saw a blurry form grinning at you inhumanly, their eyes seeming to be glowing. They put a finger to their lips when you noticed the long grey and blue striped tail trailing behind the figure.

Dimitria Dark: Well, there you go. There's chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to write.

Re-Re: HEY! Don't forget the unrelenting nagging on my part!

Dimitria Dark: Yeah, how could I ever forget the constant nagging?!

Re-Re: You couldn't.

Dimitria Dark: EXACTLY! (*thinks* Re-Re… -_-)

Re-Re: Well, anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!

Dimitria Dark:*waving* Until then, BYE!

Re-Re:*waving* BYE!


End file.
